


Angel

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy/fairytale story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from! It is a bit odd. Be warned! lol

Xander watched in awe as the great wings stretched out in a graceful arc and the huge bird soared across the sky. He shaded his eyes and turned an impressed look upon his friend. “I've never seen anything like it! What is it?”

His friend grinned back. “And you'll probably never see one again,” Paul replied. “Not in captivity anyway. It's not like an eyas, it's an Angel.”

“An Angel,” Xander whispered turning his eyes back to the blue sky overhead. “How? Why?” Xander asked not sure which question he wanted answered first.

His friend slid a companionable arm around his shoulders. “You know my dad can do anything. Get me anything I ask.” He shrugged happily, but Xander didn't quite like the predatory gleam in his eyes. It seemed just this side of dangerous. A chill went through Xander and Paul frowned. “Feeling cold? Let's real him in and head inside.” Paul whistled sharp and high, and the large white bird, almost like one of the low lying fluffy clouds, floated down to land on the large wooden perch. 

Xander was amazed at the sheer size of the Angel and wondered if a person could actually ride through the skies on the back of one of these gorgeous creatures. Would it let you? It seemed placid enough, watching Xander curiously with sharp intelligent blue eyes.

“Inside,” Paul instructed.

The great bird hopped nimbly off the perch and headed inside what Xander assumed was the nesting area. “You have more than one of these?” he suddenly asked remembering something Paul had said earlier.

Paul puffed up, proud and full of importance. “Of course. We caught these as a set.”

Xander hid a grin and translated that to mean that the men who worked tirelessly for Paul's father had come upon the birds. “How? If they're so rare, so hard to find.”

“One of the three was injured. For some reason the other two were reluctant to leave it behind.” 

“Injured?” Xander queried, alarmed at the thought.

“It's getting better,” Paul responded easily enough. “C'mon. I'll show you.”

Xander ducked through the small archway, following Paul into the warm interior, which smelt pleasantly of green and the woods behind the farm where Xander's family lived. Xander couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise when he saw the group of birds. They were huddled together protectively, two of them acting as a shield for the third. Xander moved cautiously closer. 

“Careful,” Paul warned. “They tend to be very protective of the other one.”

Xander nodded and crept forward slowly, crooning softly. The one that had been outside watched him carefully. The icy blue eyes tracking each and every movement. The other turned to pin Paul in place with a squawk of annoyance. “Not gonna hurt you,” he whispered softly. “Just wanna see. Is that all right? Huh?” Living and loving the animals on the farm had taught Xander to appreciate life and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he couldn't see for himself that the injured Angel was okay. He moved ever so gently closer his arms just barely brushing against soft feathers. Finally, he could see the injured bird and what he saw made him angry. Feathers dirty and some matted together with blood, the poor bird hung his head as if too tired to even make an effort to see what was going on around him. 

Xander turned an angry glare on his friend. “Is this what you call fine?”

Paul at least had the decency to squirm. “Well, you know I don't really know all that much about animals and all. That's more your thing.”

Xander pursed his lips and merely nodded. No pointing arguing over things that were already done as his Grandpa loved to say. And Xander found that it was true more often than not. You could waste more time when you could be helping. “Where are the supplies?” 

Paul indicated a low wooden chest near a trough of water. “Over there. Do you really think you can help?”

“Can't hurt to try, can it?”

“No. I suppose not.” Paul shuffled his feet and looked longingly toward the where Xander knew the large house resided. 

“Go,” Xander sighed. “No point in hanging around. They seem settled enough with me.”

“Thanks,” Paul said with obvious relief at being able to escape.

“Paul?” The other boy stopped and turned at the doorway. “I might need to stay. Is that okay?”

Paul smiled that easy going carefree smile that came so easily to him. “Course it is. See ya.” He tossed the key across the room, and with a last wave, he was gone.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Xander felt a bolt of fear so strong, so all encompassing that he couldn't even manage breath to scream. 

“You're not like the other one,” a silky voice purred next to his ear. “You have kindness, compassion.”

Xander could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and willed himself to calm down. He didn't appear to be in any real danger. So someone else had come in through another door when he wasn't looking. These things happened. Didn't they? The weight at his back took a step back and he turned slowly, all the air in his lungs going out in a whoosh of surprise. “You? How? What is this?” He knew those piercing blue eyes, but that would be crazy.

The sensual creature before him smiled, his white wings unfurling slightly in the small space. “Sorry. Didn't think it was wise to let the other one know.”

“The other one? Oh. Paul”

“Yes. Paul. And you are Xander?”

“Yes,” Xander replied feeling surreal and almost giddy. This creature looked like an actual Angel. So beautiful. “Do you have a name?”

A chuckle and a flash of white teeth and Xander couldn't help but smile back. His mother would've said he'd been immediately smitten. It was like a fairy tale. 

“I'm William. That's Wes and that's our poor Liam.”

Xander started, reminded of the injured Angel. “I could help, maybe? If ….if that's okay?”

Wes and William nodded. “Please,” Wes said moving from his protective stance.

Xander selected a cloth and an antiseptic from the chest and a bucket of water from the trough. He approached Liam carefully. He wished the water could be warm, but there wasn't any way to warm it here. “I'm sorry it's cold,” he said, carefully washing the dirt and blood from Liam's feathers. He almost giggled at the absurdity of it all, but it was all too real to be ignored. 

“It's fine.” Liam's voice was low and tired.

“This might sting,” Xander warned dabbing the red antiseptic fluid on the visible wounds. He was relieved to see they were mostly scratches and most not very deep. “Is that anything else wrong? Do you hurt inside,” he asked, concerned over Liam's listless behaviour.

“We can't live like this,” Wes explained. "We're not meant for captivity."

Guilt made Xander blush. “I- I'm sorry.” He felt those arms slip around him once more and he was surrounded by a soft whiteness which smelled of pine and winter. He wanted to let himself fall back and be enfolded in this embrace forever. 

“We need to be free. Please.” A small kiss pressed against the nape of his neck and his knees went weak. “Please. Anything you want. Please.”

Xander spun and looked up into those blue, blue eyes and felt lost. How could he possibly say no. “Come,” he said, digging the key out of his pocket.

They stood outside under the vastness of the night. The wind a coolness across his face and Xander refused to admit there were tears drying on his cheek. He'd only known William for but a few moments. How could he possibly feel this way? “Will you come see me?”

William smiled and stroked gentle fingers over Xander's cheek. “I promise. There is much I would like to show you. If you'll let me?”

Xander nodded and dared to reach out with his hands. A feather light kiss brushed across his lips and he sighed in happiness. He watched them as they flew off, his fingers brushing back and forth over his still tingling lips. He grinned to himself at his boldness. He'd dared to touch an Angel.


End file.
